Talk:World 5/@comment-26891382-20151219130757/@comment-24894280-20151221152715
How did you mess up the equipment setup that badly?! Searchlight triggers 100% of the time, star shell does not so you only need 1 searchlight. You usually put it at your FS because it induces / attracts enemy fire and lowers evasion (I believe) however it is mitigated by the fact that your other ships might use the cover mechanic and they dont suffer from the reduced evasion (I believe) All high luck DDs should be either 2 Torp + star shell or 2 torp + radar for night cut ins. Given the high number of night battles, the very least would be to use double attack setup at night. Basically it means 2 main guns / yellow guns and radars or recon planes without fanciful stuff like torps or more guns. You can run a different setup since the wiki recommended a different setup but if you insist on going with 2BB 1 CLT 1CA 2DD then the correct setup should be 2BB: Main gun x 2, recon plane + (Searchlight for FS or AP shell or radar) This would give you DA/day cut in at the boss and night DA 1CA: 2 main gun + radar + recon plane 2DD: For those without high luck, 2 main gun + radar. High luck = 2 torp plus star shell CLT: 2 main gun + midget sub (I prefer DA setups) usually the CLT or the Night Cut in torp DD goes last so that the front ships will clear everything and your final ship will do a DA or night cut in for like 300 dmg and 1shot the boss. sort of. Looking at the branching rules: You need 2 DD. You want all fast ships You cannot have more than 3BB, you cannot have CV/CVL You can have 2 CA/CAV + 1CL for 100% to F. Even without it, there is a low chance of dead end. The FS at the boss node is a transport. Every node is a night battle node except for the boss node. Basically if you reach the boss node, you should be able to sink that transport.. more so if you enter night battle CLTs are always good. so... I guess you could go 2DD 3CLT and 1 CAV. I am quite sure you dont get AS. Or you could reduce the CLT count and see if your mass CAV with high suin count can get AS altho I doubt so. If you have Akitsumaru you could prolly go like CAV x 2, DD x 2, CLT, Akitsumaru. You just pray hard to get to the boss and the transport will go down. And battleships are kind of crap for night battles unless it is Bismark because the night battle damage calculation is the firepower stat + the torp stat and given that most BBs do not have a torp stat, their night battle powress is terrible. And double attacks setup so you get 2 chances to hit instead of one. Usually just one hit is probably sufficient to sink the enemy ship given the high torp stat of CL, CLTs and DDs. On another note, altho KTKM has 30 luck, I will still go for DA setup since I prefer my ships to be around 50 luck before I try to run night cut ins.